


Blue

by emeralddarkness



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, in which I prove I can write cute things occasionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: Thingol loves his child very much.





	

She was a pretty child even like this, face screwed up and red from crying, tiny mouth pinched tight, eyes red and filled up with tears.

“I’m sorry, Ada, I didn’t mean to!”

Such was the end result of a child with too much energy and a lovely blue glass bowl balanced too precariously at the edge of a ledge; a laugh, the sound of running feet skimming the stone, and then a shattering crash.

Lúthien had promptly disappeared, with a completeness that had begun to worry her father – they still didn’t know all of the Gifts she had inherited from her mother, and in theory this could be something to do with it. In the end it had been nothing so exciting. Thingol himself had found her tucked away in a corner of a closet, and Lúthien had looked up as he looked down at her, and promptly burst into tears.

“It’s all right, sweet,” he murmurs, opening his arms. She rushed into them and he hoisted her up (she was getting big to do this, one day he wouldn’t be able to, and that thought brought a sweet kind of pain with it), wrapping his arms around her to keep her secure, and she had wrapped her small arms around his neck and buried her face in the hollow where his shoulder met his neck.

“Are you all right?” he’d asked, and she’d sniffled and nodded, which he could feel even if he couldn’t see it.

There had been a wet pause, as she shifted and water from her tear-stained cheeks was smeared above his collarbone. She’d finally spoken, in a small voice. “Aren’t you angry?”

He thought for a moment before answering.

“I wish you hadn’t run away,” he finally says. “You’ll worry Nana and me if you disappear like that. But no, I’m not angry. I’m only glad you’re not hurt.”

She’d wiggled up in his arms a little then, putting small hands on his shoulders and peering into his face. “Really? Promise?”

He’d deliberately misunderstood, but only a little. “I’m your ada aren’t I? It’s my most important job to keep you safe forever.”


End file.
